The exciting feel of wind through the hair of a motorcycle rider, often yields to the reality that a motorcycle provides more useful transportation with the addition of practical storage space. Such storage is preferably rigid enough that it will not flap or shift under wind or inertial forces; keeps out the elements; is attractive, unobtrusive, or essentially invisible; and is designed to maximize space, which is at a premium on a 2-wheeled vehicle. Many solutions to this problem have evolved from the cowboy's saddlebag. Rigid and flexible saddlebags and luggage carriers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,960 to Powell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,571 to Shimazaki et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,795 to Buell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,174 to Norinsky; U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,821 to Randall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,213 to Watkins; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,018 to Heltzen.
When storage is not needed on the motorcycle, for esthetic reasons, or to prevent theft when parked, the bags may be disconnected from the motorcycle. Mechanisms for disconnection may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,643 to Galbraith et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,496 to Litz; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,249 to Hann. The esthetics of the storage, and the storage space minimized, may also be improved by making the storage collapsible. Collapsible storage may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,213 to Watkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,770 to Larsen; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,484 to Farrell.
A limitation of these collapsible storage systems, is that while the storage may be flattened in width (the dimension perpendicular to the ordinary direction of vehicular travel), the storage is still large and unsightly when viewed from the side, and a large, especially flat, object is susceptible to catching in the wind, with subsequent irritating flapping or damage and loss. Systems made completely of flexible material are also susceptible to such action in wind, even if not collapsed. A large system may increase air friction with lessened speed and fuel economy, impede the driver, causing safety problems, and interfere with inspection and maintenance.
There exists a need for a motorcycle storage system which collapses to a minimal space; provides protection from the elements; provides stiffness; and causes minimal interference with vehicle operation and maintenance.